1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic imaging devices and more particularly, to a toner cartridge for an electronic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic imaging device such as a copy machine, a printer or a fax machine, one of the most important components is the toner cartridge, which is the technical core of the development of the electronic imaging device. At present, there are various designs for toner cartridge in the industry, wherein some designs are primarily for the purpose of enabling the toner cartridge to discharge the carbon powder therein as completely as possible, which is taken as the most important consideration in the structural design of these toner cartridges. However, to achieve the aforesaid purpose, some toner cartridges are very complicated in structure and need a collocation or combination of multiple elements to discharge the carbon powder completely. In such condition, the assembly of the toner cartridge consumes relatively more time, and false actions such as the elements being locked by each other are liable to happen in practical operation of the toner cartridge, disabling the toner cartridge from discharging carbon powder successfully.